


and maybe the world will stop spinning

by merdwx



Series: my newtmas oneshots [4]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Hospital, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Newt - Freeform, Thomas - Freeform, i warned you, newtmas - Freeform, youre gonna be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdwx/pseuds/merdwx
Summary: he expected it~i was bored and wrote thislowercase intended
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: my newtmas oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1309421
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	and maybe the world will stop spinning

"newt."

the heart monitor beeped monotonously. _beep. beep. beep-beep._ silence - his blood turning into ice, his body freezing, until - _beep._ a relieved sigh. a continuous circle.

hands touching. a reassuring squeeze. his hand was cold. it always was. but now, he couldn't warm it up again. a tear fell. fuck.

"he's gonna be okay," a female voice said. thomas ignored it. the nurse was a friendly woman, but absolutely clueless. what did she know? how could she know even the slightest thing about newt, except for his physical state of being?

he wouldn't be okay. thomas knew it. he'd known it for a while now.

he wasn't surprised by the lifeless body on the cold hospital bed, the white lights making his face pale. he'd seen it all before. first his dad. then his mom. then newt. then newt again. he'd gotten used to the pain, the fear. he was numb.

the beeps stopped. the nurse looked up. alarmed. people ran into the room.

he let go.


End file.
